Existing so-called waterproof connection is realized by the encapsulated connection made of the socket and the plug (female parts and male parts, etc.). That is, when the plug is not plugged in, the connector is not waterproof, as described in China Utility Model Patents ZL03228669.4, ZL03228668.6, ZL03229142.6, and ZL200520116143.0, Invention Patent Applications 200610093084.3, 200710028526.0, and 95106652.8, and Invention Patent ZL01123034.7.
Waterproof insulated connector disclosed in the invention has the feature that, whether or not the plug and the socket are connected, they are waterproof and can be directly connected in water or other media completely without damaging the electrical equipment or causing electric shock accidents, and multiple electric passages can be insulated from one another. The waterproof feature is realized by having a gating isolate component comprising a movable conductor and a dielectric elastomer, and an isolating cavity having a shell and a hollow waterproof ring.
The waterproof insulated connector disclosed in the invention and the manufacturing method thereof have technological innovation and have substantial differences from the existing technologies. It will lead us into an electric world with high safety and humanization.